


Whumptober 2020 #15

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Climbing trees is dangerous kids, I Tried, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Serious Injuries, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: INTO THE UNKNOWNPrompt- Magical Healing
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Whumptober 2020 #15

“I’ll be fine. We can’t die, remember?” Thomas spluttered.

“But the magic doesn’t kick in until after death. And it looks like it’s going to take thee a while to die.” Gordon looked sad.

“But thy lovely features be a sight to behold on thine eyes as I await my parting breathe.”

Gordon rolled his eyes, “It’s 2019. That’s completely the wrong language.”

“Is it now?” Blood dribbled out of Thomas’ mouth.

“You know that.” Gordon reached out and grabbed Thomas’ hand.

“Why are you so worried? We’ll be laughing about this with Higgins and the rest in a couple hours. I bet that they’ll take the mick too. After all, I did fall out of a tree you told me not to climb.” Thomas joked.

“Because what if the immortality magic wears off? What if you die? For real. For forever.” Gordon blinked away a couple tears.

“Oh. I hadn’t…” Thomas trailed off, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“We don’t age. We don’t die. We don’t know if we can. We don’t know if there’s a limit. And not knowing scares me. A lot.”

Thomas coughed, sending a splatter of blood out of his mouth, “Guess I never considered the option of any of us dying.”

“Nobody ever does. Except me, the cynical one.”

“You trust people.”

“I trust my friends.”

“Who are your family?”

“Of course.” Gordon paused, “What if this is the last goodbye?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“You hate waiting.”

“I do.”

Gordon turned serious, “I’m not going to kill you.”

“I would never ask you to.” Thomas smiled.

Curling around Thomas’ limp form, Gordon dropped his face into inky hair, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Gordon rolled his eyes, “It’s 2019. That’s completely the wrong language.”  
> PR: I like to think that Magnum knows this and goes out of his way to talk in old airy-fairy language to piss off Gordon.  
> (I'm not opposed to writing more of this AU if you want to see it)
> 
> (completely unrelated)  
> Me: My gerbils are getting winter fur, but like only in the back half.  
> PR: *documentary voice-over*  
> And now, as we come into the winter months, the gerbils prepare for the colder weather by growing fur on the lower halves of their bodies. In layman's terms, the bois be growin their own trousers.


End file.
